走ります
by takoyapop
Summary: Run until your legs break and you come crashing down to Earth choking and bleeding with nothing more to say then a simple goodbye to the stars you once walked across.
1. Prologue: My Oh My, The Stars Don't Lie

**Another story but this one will have chapters! :D **

**PAIRINGS: GreecexJapan, RussiaxChina, Hong KongxKorea, VietnamxTaiwan(friends), EgyptxTurkey, AmericaxEngland, SeychellesxFrance, GermanyxItaly, RomanoxSpain and a few others...**

**MAIN PEOPLE: The Asians and Russia. Mostly Rochu.**

**HETALIA BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA!!**Nobody saw it coming. A perfect goodbye. Ashes of a once beautiful and powerful dragon thrown into the winding river, forced to wander the world for all eternity. A vacation for the dead some would call it.

* * *

I never thought we'd see the day the mighty crimson dragon croaked. Killed from a broken heart. The number one cause of death in this world so they say.

All who had befriended the dragon suffered. And even those who had never witnessed the mighty power of our withered and wise dragon were beginning to find tears escaping from misery soaked eyes.

Nobody saw it coming. Nobody except for me.

* * *

**Don't worry I didn't kill China!! D:**

**You have to wait and see for the next chapters~ ;D**


	2. Ashes, Ashes We All Fall Down

_"I wish you could be hearing this in person but the time has come to make my mark._

_I'm going to fly amongst the same stars that have eluded me from the moment I was born._

_I'll be bringing on a shooting star of which my love is attached._

_It will burn and shred your heart until it's very last beat._

_Until your very last breath._

_These words of love will stay with you forever even though I am gone._

_You will share these words with my friends and family._

_The words-"_

I couldn't listen anymore. It had been too long. Far too long since I had seen his face. The same face which held the lips that said goodbye. When he had said it I hadn't thought he was serious, so I just laughed. I suppose it was cruel looking back on it, but those words were just so strange for me to hear from him. The same words I had heard from all of the people I had loved since childhood. Those words haunted me everytime I had heard them. I took the tape out of the recorder and tossed it aside to listen to later. It had been a letter from Wang Yao. My past love interest. I had never gotten the chance to tell him how I felt before he 'died'. I made me so angry when I thought about everything that had happened. I never really thought it was such a big deal, but to him it was like walking on nails with weights strapped to your back.

So I lay on my bed and thought to myself. About him. About everything.

**Ashes, Ashes, We all fall down...**

Every moment I had spent with Yao was, what I considered, the best moments of my life. I loved the way he looked, the way he spoke, even his very scent. Yao was like a drug to me. A drug I couldn't get enough of. I never hugged him. I never even held his hand. And I only kissed him but once.

He always spoke to me about how much he wanted to be far away from Earth up in the stars and I told him he should catch a ride to the heavens. I now regret those words.

We had had our ups and downs just like any other person but I felt it just made our relationship even stronger each day.

One day we fell though. We fell so hard we broke the very sky that surrounds the good people of this Earth.

I had seen him changing. Everything about him was changing. He wouldn't speak with anyone, he would hide out in his house alone, and he had cut his beautiful long hair of which I would do anything to run my fingers through, short. I couldn't believe how different he was. He was the first and only thing on my mind. I had to see him. Just to see if he was well.

When I entered his home everything was overturned and destroyed and he sat on the stairs looking out a window at those pesky little stars. He turned to me and said he was going to run on the stars. Run until his legs broke and he came falling back to Earth with nothing to say but a simple goodbye.I cocked my head and stared at him for a while then laughed. He asked why I was laughing and I just smiled and shrugged. Then he told me that sickening word. Sayonara. I stared at him for even longer then did the first thing that came to mind. I locked our lips in a kiss dripping with hidden desire and longing. A longing to stay with him.

We kissed for what felt like an eternity. He soon broke the kiss and looked down seeming like he was pondering something. So I stared at him not wanting to look away but not knowing what to do next. So he did it for me. He took his bandaged hands and placed them on my cheeks then stared directly into my eyes once again saying that word.

Sayonara.


End file.
